Breaking Away
by Dirt-the-StoryBender
Summary: Well, it wasn't going to be that easy, was it? Maybe, if you squint, there's USxUK? Er, use of the thirteen colonies. T for.. I dunno, 'cause I said so.
1. And then there was one

Edit: Thanks to Nota Lone for their hlep. I'm horrible at geography without looking off something.  
Okay, first Hetalia fic, so bear with me. Reviews, and usch, yes are welcome. Flaming on the other hand, is not. I don't own Hetalia, or the song those lyrics came from. Or the words from the Declaration. This was inspired because my teacher said that the Declaration was like a girl writing a break up note with a guy, which made me lol. Later, my friend said "So, America's a girl???" I just kinda giggled at that too.

* * *

_T__here was a boy who shared your bones, your eager blood, your affinity for love.  
__He had it all in his hands, and he watched it all turn to sand._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

July 4th, 1776

"HEY, ARTHUR!" Alfred slammed his hand onto Arthur's desk. The Englishman glanced up, his eyebrow twitching. When had his colony become so annoying, anyway? "Arthuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur!" America leaned against the desk, poking the older nation in the cheek. "Listen to me!"

"What is it, Alfred?" England set down the quill he was writing with, watching the Colony plop onto his desk. "Careful!' He snapped. Arthur grabbed the ink before America spilled it. "Okay, what?" America paused, before running out of the room. "What the bloody hell?"

Arthur sighed, picked back up his quill, going back to his paperwork. A few moments later, Alfred burst through the door, holding a little girl. He had thrown the door open so hard that it spilled the ink all over Arthur's desk. His eyebrow twitched as he slowly looked up at the colony. _What the bloody hell now?_

"This is Virginia, she's cute right? She's got something to give to you!" Alfred plopped her onto the desk. "Go on Lizzie, do what momma told you to do." The little blonde stared at England the whole time, keeping a folder tightened to her chest. Finally, she shook her head. "Elizabeth. It's for him; do you want to be sent home?"

"Mister Engwand, dis, dis right here if for you." She practically threw the folder in Arthur's face before scrambling back toward Alfred. "Kay, Mama, we can go now, right?" America sighed, pushing the little girl back over toward England. "..Bu-but I don't want to!" Virginia pouted before scrambling across the table, pecking England on the cheek and jumping off the desk. "I'm gonna go find Delaware!"

England blushed, touching his cheek. He quickly recovered, opening the folder. "Alfred, what's this?" The colony stayed quiet, watching Arthur pull out the document, reading its contents. He shook a bit, after finishing reading the document. His eyes kept re-reading the same part.

_-----  
__We, therefore, the Representatives of the united States of America, in General Congress, Assembled, appealing to the Supreme Judge of the world for the rectitude of our intentions, do, in the Name, and by Authority of the good People of these Colonies, solemnly publish and declare, That these United Colonies are, and of Right ought to be Free and Independent States; that they are Absolved from all Allegiance to the British Crown, and that all political connection between them and the State of Great Britain, is and ought to be totally dissolved; and that as Free and Independent States, they have full Power to levy War, conclude Peace, contract Alliances, establish Commerce, and to do all other Acts and Things which Independent States may of right do. And for the support of this Declaration, with a firm reliance on the protection of divine Providence, we mutually pledge to each other our Lives, our Fortunes and our sacred Honor.  
__--------_

"Arthur, my people want freedom." For once, Alfred's voice was completely serious. "And I'm completely behind them. You and your people have constantly taxed and hurt the… _Americans_." England felt that the way he had said that… it hurt. "We, I'm breaking away."

"…_Why_?" America snorted at the Englishman's questions. Suddenly, he was angry. "You… Is this what thanks I get for keeping you away from France and everybody else? For taking care of you?"

"..I'm leaving, goodbye, England." America snatched the document and folder from England's hands. "It's called the United States Declaration of Independence. It was written in France, by one Virginia's people. I'm _really_ proud of my people."

England was still sitting there_. He called me… England. He didn't use my human name_. England was struck out of his thoughts when something hit his lap. He looked down, at the ink spreading out. He jumped when the door sung open. Nine boys and tow girls boys leaned against the doorway, all fairly young. They all had blonde hair, and some of those eyebrows, those were his. His eyes widened, and he stood up. Were these the colonies that made up America?

"Hey, old man." One of them barked this out, his eyes narrowed._ Which was this? I can barely tell the difference. Massachusetts, maybe? I suppose he'd be the maddest at me_. England barely understood what was happening when a foot caught his side. "Since we're now independent from you, Mum can't restrict us from hitting you."

Getting beat up by his old colonies, well, he didn't expect that to happen today. He winced as one of the girls kicked his leg. On the other hand, the smallest of them all, a girl, stayed up against the wall. She looked like she was about to cry. "Aw, come one, Rhode Island, don't just stand there!" That was Massachusetts, well, the kid really did hate him.

"This is so boring, let's go." One of the boys grabbed the girl who had been kicking England, leaving the room. Most of colonies left, following the two. The only ones that stayed were Massachusetts and Rhode Island.

"Well, we're declaring war, with or without mum's consent. We aren't givin' up either." Massachusetts kicked him one last time, before striding out of the room. "Hurry up, Rhode Island, don't wanna get stuck with that old man."

"I'm sorry, my siblings… are horrible. Mama wouldn't let this happen.." The little girl dropped to her knees, sighing. She patted England's head and then he noticed that she had his brows. _Oh, so she… maybe she feels close to me?_ "They even bully me, but never hit… I dun wanna fight, 'cause, because I gotta protect Older Sister."

She stood up all of the sudden. "I'm sorry Mister England, but I will have to fight against you." Tears rose in the little girl's eyes. "Please do your best, my brothers and sisters are much stronger than they look." She bowed before rushing after Massachusetts, crying his human name.

England lay on the floor, staring at the ceiling. What... had happened? Outside, America paused, looking back at the building he had just left. He felt the tears building up threatening to spill over. _No, you're independent now, you can't cry over this._ Virginia and Delaware stopped skipping circles around their 'mother' to tug on his pant leg.

"Mama, where are Big Brother and the others?" Delaware pouted up at America.

"I.. I don't know, why don't we go get them?" But, he didn't move. He turned again, watching the door open and eleven children file out. He could feel from their stares. They were about to go into a war, and they thought they were ready for it.

* * *

So, yeah. Um few notes, Massachusetts really hates England because Boston is in there and a lot of British crap went on there. There are more boys for the colonies to represent the fact that woman didn't have huge parts and such, but Virginia seemed more like a girl. She looks younger than rest, I feel she'd probably be babied being the first colony.  
Big Sister= Virginia  
Big Brother= Massachusetts  
As for the eyebrows. Some of the Colonies are New England, some aren't. Four of them are, so I thought it'd be fine if they had the eyebrows. Also, Thomas Jefferson _was_ in France when he was writing the Declaration. I believe that was because they were trying to get France as an ally, but I might be wrong.


	2. States List

**AN:** I wasn't origanlly planning on continuing this buutttttttttttt. So right here is the name list for the States, since, uh, yeah. Ignore the things in paraentheses. That was me messing around, so yes. (There are 25 girls, 25 boys.) I also though about doing District of Columbia. Is that a good idea? All names are from the 100 Popular in the States between 1960 and 2008. (Each from the States themselves.)

* * *

**Delaware** December 7,1787; Paul (American)  
**Pennsylvania** December 12, 1787; James (American)  
**New Jersey** December 18, 1787; Michael (American)  
**Georgia** January 2, 1788;William (Southern)  
**Connecticut** January 9, 1788_; _Steven (Birtish)  
**Massachusetts **February 6, 1788_; _Mark_ (British)  
_**Maryland** April 28, 1788; Charles_ (Southern)  
_**South Carolina** May 23, 1788; Richard_ (Southern)  
_**New Hampshire** June 21, 1788; John_ (British)  
_**Virginia** June 25, 1788; Elizabeth (Southern)  
**New York** July 26, 1788_; _Mary_ (American)  
_**North Carolina** November 21, 1789; Timothy_ (Southern)  
_**Rhode Island **May 29, 1790; Lori _(British)  
_**Vermont** March 4, 1791; Lisa (American)  
**Kentucky** June 1, 1792;Jeffery (Southern)  
**Tennessee** June 1, 1796_; _Teresa_ (Southern)  
_**Ohio** March 1, 1803_; _Kevin_ (Later)  
_**Louisiana** April 30, 1812_; _Cynthia (French)  
**Indiana **December 11, 1816; Thomas  
**Mississippi **December 10, 1817; Margaret  
**Illinois** December 3, 1818; Greg  
**Alabama** December 14, 1819; Anthony  
**Maine** March 15, 1820_; _Matthew_ (British)  
_**Missouri** August 10, 1821; Danielle  
**Arkansas** June 15, 1836; Ashley  
**Michigan** January 26, 1837; Madeline  
**Florida** March 3, 1845_; _Erika _(Spanish)  
_**Texas** December 29, 1845_; _Jose_ (Maxican)  
_**Iowa** December 28, 1846; Ryan  
**Wisconsin **May 29, 1848; Adam  
**California** September 9, 1850_; _Eric_  
_**Minnesota** May 11, 1858; Samantha  
**Oregon** February 14, 1859; Benjamin  
**Kansas** January 29, 1861; Emily  
**West** **Virginia **June 20, 1863; Erica_  
_**Nevada** October 31, 1864; Cameron  
**Nebraska** March 1, 1867; Zachary  
**Colorado** August 1, 1876; Nicole  
**North Dakota **November 2, 1889_; _Megan_  
_**South Dakota** November 2, 1889; Mitchell_  
_**Montana** November 8, 1889; Anne  
**Washington** November 11, 1889;_ George  
_**Idaho** July 3, 1890; Jennifer  
**Wyoming** July 10, 1890; Amy  
**Utah** January 4, 1896; Heidi  
**Oklahoma** November 16, 1907; Rachel  
**New Mexico** January 6, 1912; Ruben _(Mexican)  
_**Arizona** February 14, 1912; Christina  
**Alaska** January 3, 1959_; _Misty_ (Russian)  
_**Hawaii** August 21, 1959; Irene_ (Japanese)_


End file.
